


Flowers

by normyw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyw/pseuds/normyw
Summary: 设定：见到暗恋对象的时候会从口中吐出花朵，两情相悦后就能治愈的世界





	Flowers

“Hello，Veronica.”  
Shaw站在门口，目光简单地扫视了一下对面的女人。  
高挑，棕发，西装裙，神情严肃而紧张。

“Come in.”  
女人给Shaw让出道路，小心地看了一眼外面，又紧紧锁上门。  
谨慎是一项美好的品德，Shaw想。

“Michael说起过你。”  
女人说道，而Shaw随意地把外套脱去，放在桌上。  
再抬起头时，女人忽然顿住了，猛地捂住自己的嘴巴。

搞什么鬼？  
Shaw警戒地看了一眼周围，她没有发觉到任何威胁。  
女人开始呕吐。

Shaw皱起了眉，她长得很吓人吗？  
这个念头戛然而止。

女人吐的是花，白色的，大朵的，百合花。

Shaw立刻扶住了女人，看着对方棕色的大眼睛因为呕吐而沾着些许泪水，活像只受惊的小鹿。  
老实说，Shaw被人暗恋过很多次，但一见面就对着她吐花这也太......

“Sorry.”  
女人的声音因花朵的溢出而含糊不清。  
Shaw叹了口气，僵硬而机械地抚摸了两下女人的背。

“听着，我需要有关Cole发给你的信息，而且我很赶时间。”  
Shaw说道，女人抬眼看着她。  
这是个漂亮的妞儿，Shaw承认，她含泪的样子更是......

脖子上传来的电击麻感切断了Shaw的思绪。  
艹，这女人算计她！

“我也很、赶时间。”  
女人一边吐着花，一边努力把Shaw搬上椅子固定住。  
结果就是Shaw被一堆百合花埋到了胸口。

还有比这更操蛋的事吗？

“Yo cane calllll mew Root.”  
女人的声音都在发抖。  
她的手因呕吐而有些不稳。

Shaw险些被这情景逗乐。

“听着，Root，绑架我很有创意，但我不会因此而喜欢上你的。”  
Shaw理智地说道。  
她只需要等到电击枪的麻感过去就能瞬间将这女人的手腕弄断。

“我需要、一个名字。”  
Root继续吐着花，她从旁边拿来了烧红的熨斗，毫不顾忌地放在了Shaw的胸口上方。  
“而、你要告诉我。”

“I kind of enjoy this sort of thing.”  
Shaw被逗出了兴趣。  
下一刻，她看着Root在呕吐的间歇努力勾起一个笑容。

Kind of cute.

“I doooo too.”  
Root停止了呕吐。  
她瞪大了眼睛，看着Shaw.

Oh, crap.

END


End file.
